What If Sonny Munroe Died ?
by sunshine-and-klainebows
Summary: When Sonny gets in a accident that leaves her close to death, Marshal asks Tawni to ask everyone what the would do if she died. Channy xx


**This idea came to me when i was watching a REALLY sad movie, but in the movie the girl died**

**Disclaimer - I do not own SWAC**

* * *

What If Sonny Munroe Died !

**Tawni POV**

I went into work that morning and automatically noticed somethig was wrong, but i couldn't quite put my finger on in, then i got it, Sonny's not here. I asked around if anyone had seen her but no-one had so i decided to go and ask Marshal our director.

I knocked on his door loudly and quite unpleasantly, and now i wish i didnt.

"come in Tawni" _how did he kow it was me ???_

I walked in to find Marshal, red eyed and sorting out papers _Sonnys Papers huh ???._

"What's wrong ??" i had to ask to be poilite.

"Well this morning i got a phonecall from the hospital saying Sonny was in a serious car accident and might not make it" he coughed out.

I suddenly felt as if the floor had been pulled out from beneathe me and i was falling, falling to my death.

"What" was all i could choke out

"I know, but i need you to do me a favour and go around and ask them "What would you do if Sonny Munroe died" as i'm making a little something for her to put in her coffin of what everyone REALLY thought of her." he asked me, of course i was gonna do it, i mean its Sonny.

"Sure Marshall" i took the paper and pen and left to find Zora, who was first on Marshalls list.

I finally found her in the cafeteria getting some Fro Yos.

"Hey Zora, uhh do you mind answering a question for Marshall, but it needs to be totally truthful, no lying" i asked nervously.

"Sure, shoot" she quickly replied.

"What would you do if Sonny Munroe died ??"

When i asked that Zora spat out her mouthfull of Fro-Yo and looked at me as if i was nuts.

"Uhh, i'd probably cry, make her a HUGE card saying "Your the besst thing that happened to SO Random! then i'd probably pray to God that he would take care of her and make sure she says smiling" she answered a little down.

I wrote what Zora said down on the notepad word for word. Now onto Nico and Grady.

Their reaction was the exact same as Zora's had been, but all the same they answered.

"Well we'd cry, and we'd write a Non funny scetch about her life here with us and tell the audience what i joy it was to have her on SO Random!"

I went around everyone on the lot, writing down what they would do if Sonny died, then of course i did mine . There was so really touchy things on here of what they would do, things like "_I would write a song for her_" and "_I would write a film script on her life_". Finally i got to the bottom of the list and there in black and white with the 3 worded name was the person i did NOT want to ask this question to. Chad Dylan Cooper.

I knocked on his dressing room door and i walked inside to find him reading a book, probably one Sonny gave him.

"Chad ????" i whispered

He looked up surprised to see me, he was probably hoping to see Sonny. "Oh hey, whats up Tawni ??"

"Uh Marshall wants you to answer this question, i've asked everyone else it, your name was the last on the list, as i think your gonna have ALOT to say.

WHOA was i wrong, when i asked the question all he said was "Word wouldn't describe what i would do, or what i would feel", i left his dressing room smiling though as i knew what he was thinking.

"Marshal??" i said as i walked back into his messed up office.

"Lemme see" He looked straight to what Chad said and smiled, then that smile faded and he said "Tell him"

So i walked back into his dressing room to find him reading again.

"Forget something ???"

"Chad i need to tell you something, but i don't know how your gonna take it"

"Hit me"

I watched as the sparkle in his eye faded as i told him what Marshall told me this morning. When i was done he leapt out of his seat and leaving the dressing room with a brief "Goodbye" i knew for a fact where he was going.

**Chad's POV**

My mind circled as i drove towards the Hospital in LA, it had been 1 hour since Tawni told me that Sonny _The love of my life_ was in a accident and might not live, so i got up and headed to where I'm going now, i was going to tell her how i felt before she left me forever.

I walked into her room and saw her lifeless body on the bed, i gulped and sat down and began.

"Allison "Sonny" Munroe, if you died, i honestly don't know what i'd do, i would be lost without you, you complete me Sonny and if you die on me, i swear, i will quit Mackenzie Falls and go and do ALL the things you wanted to do in life, like go to Paris and scream from the top floor who you loved, or go to England to meet the Queen. I would do all that and more for you if you die, but you cant die, i LOVE you Sonny Munroe and nothing on the face of this earth can change that" i started to cry, then i started crying harder than ive ever cried before. That is until i felt a hand grab my own and squeeze it tightly.

"Chad ???" she croaked.

I automatically looked up " Sonny, OH SONNY!"

"Chad, be quiet were in a hospital" she softly giggled.

"Oh yeah sorry"

"You would quit Mackenzie Falls for me ??"

I nodded, i knew she heared and i was glad as now she knew what i felt about her " Yes i would"

" I would quit SO Random! for you as well Chad"

"Sonny, please dont die"

"I'm not going to die you muppet, and Chad ?"

"Yes ??"

"I love to too" she smiled, and i smiled back, but what i didn't expect was for her to sit up and lean over and kiss me softly on the lips.

"Sonny ??" i said when we parted.

"Yes ??"

"If you died, the world would NEVER be the same, because, you , you complete the world in every way" and i leaned i and kissed her again.

* * *

**Did you like it ??? if you did please review, they are much apreciated and make my day x**

**love Amy xx**


End file.
